In recent years, it is known that a viewing log indicating that a viewer has viewed a program (content) at a video viewing apparatus (which will be hereinafter written as a viewing apparatus) such as TV connected with a network such as the Internet, for example, is acquired from the viewing apparatus.
An analysis result obtained by analyzing such a viewing log can be utilized for improving the quality of service such as program production and advertisement development, for example.
Sometimes a purchase log indicating that a purchaser (a consumer) has purchased a product or the like is acquired as a separate log independent of a viewing log described above. An analysis result obtained by analyzing such a purchase log can be utilized for marketing or the like, for example.
Although a viewing log and a purchase log are useful information as described above, these two logs are independent logs and therefore cannot be utilized in a connected manner.
If these two logs can be utilized in a connected manner, it becomes possible to obtain information which cannot be obtained from a single log.